Groovers
Groovers were a series of music videos on the El TV Kadsre Television Network. They aired on El TV Kadsre 1, El TV Kadsre 2 (Gethers) & ETVKK in the late-1990's (1999) to mid-2000's (2005). They were produced by Music and Magic Ltd. out of Screencold and Line for El TV Kadsre and Banushen. Editors Nada A. and Laura Faheem had previously made AMV's for anime conventions. The successor to the videos is Toon Jukebox. 1999 * "Mambo No.5 (A Little Bit Of...)" - Lou Bega (first music video) * "Blue (Da Ba Dee)" - Eiffel 65 * "Freestyler" - Bomfunk MCs * "All Star" - Smash Mouth * "S Club Party" - S Club 7 * "Bring It All Back" - S Club 7 (used for Miami 7) * "Around The World" - Daft Punk * "Absolutely Everybody" - Vanessa Amorosi * "How Bizzare" - OMC * "Circles" - Soul Coughing * "Viva Forever" - Spice Girls * "Rollin'" - Soul Coughing * "Distant Sun" - Crowded House * "Hey Boy Hey Girl" - The Chemical Brothers * "Room That Echoes" - Peking Man * "Around the World (La La La La La)" - Hoganon Light Pop Class * "Ullo John! Gotta New Motor?" - Alexei Sayle * "Cruise Control" - Headless Chickens * "Don't Go" - Yaz 2000 * "Going Under" - Devo * "Rock DJ" - Robbie Williams * "Life Is A Rollercoaster" - Ronan Keating * "The Hamsterdance Song" - Hampton The Hampster * "Oops I Did It Again" - Britney Spears * "Kessen wa Kinyobi" - Dreams Come True * "Lady (Hear Me Tonight)" - Modjo * "Hey Baby" - DJ Otzi * "Who Let The Dogs Out" - Baha Men * "One More Time" - Daft Punk * "Can't Get Enough" - Supergroove * "Renegade Fighter" - Zed (used for Monster Jam) * "I Desire" - Devo * "Daddy DJ" - Daddy DJ * "Fergus Sings the Blues" - Deacon Blue * "Chocolate Cake" - Crowded House * "Dancing in the Moonlight" - Toploader * "Glockenpop" - Spiderbait 2001 * "Can't Get You Out of My Head" - Kylie Minogue * "It's Raining Men" - Geri Halliwell * "I'm Beliver" - Smash Mouth (used for Shrek) * "All Star" - Smash Mouth (re-used for Shrek) * "Don't Stop Movin" - S Club 7 * "Heaven" - DJ Sammy * "One More Time" - Daft Punk (first remake) * "Signal in the Sky" - The Apples in Stereo (used for The Powerpuff Girls) * "R U Experienced" - Devo * "Pop" - NSYNC * "Uptown Girl" - Westlife * "Loop de Loop" - Ween * "Blitzkrieg Bop" - Ramones * "Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger" - Daft Punk * "Just a Day" - Feeder * "Our House" - Madness * "Pop Musik" - M * "Superstylin" - Groove Armada 2002 * "Murder on the Dancefloor" - Sophie Ellis-Bextor * "The Hamsterdance Song" - Hampton The Hampster * "The Ketchup Song" - Las Ketchup * "Can't Help Falling in Love" - A*Teens * "Sk8er Boi" - Avril Lavigne * "Run to the Hills" - Iron Maiden * "Indian Lake" - The Cowsills * "Blinded By the Light" - Manfred Mann * "Feels Like The First Time" - Foreigner * "Time Won't Let Me" - The Outsiders * "Sophie" - Goodshirt * "Wizard Hat Pie" - Deporitaz featuring Shmorky * "Where's Your Head At" - Basement Jaxx (used for Monster Jam) * "When Worlds Collide" - Robot X-29488 and Cavey * "Are You In?" - Incubus * "Hey Boy Hey Girl" - The Chemical Brothers (remake; used for Monster Jam) * "Every Day" - Stevie Nicks * "Let's Beyblade!" - Sick Kid (used for Beyblade) * "In Your Eyes" - Kylie Minogue * "Funkastic" - Rip Slyme * "She Drives Me Crazy" - Fine Young Cannibals * "Just a Little" - Liberty X * "Sunglasses At Night" - Corey Hart * "Brains" - Volatire * "Jocko Homo" - Devo * "It's Only Natural" - Crowded House * "She's a Beauty" - The Tubes * "I Know Your Name" - Deporitaz 2003 * "Birdhouse In Your Soul" - They Might Be Giants * "Jerkin' Back 'N' Forth" - Devo * "Dare to be Stupid" - "Weird Al" Yankovic * "I Want You" - Savage Garden * "Witch Doctor" - The Cartoons * "Hey Ya!" - OutKast * "Counting the Beat" - The Swingers * "In The Neighbourhood" - Sisters Underground * "Samishii Nettaigyo" - Win * "Mysterious Ways" - U2 * "Diamonds on China" - The Narcs * "Give A Little Bit" - Supertramp * "Mecha Mania Boy" - Devo * "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8" - Ken Laszlo * "Hey Hey Guy" - Ken Laszlo * "New Wave Jacket" - Polysics * "Another Postcard" - Barenaked Ladies * "Hungry Like The Wolf" - Duran Duran * "Baba O'Riley" - The Who * "Billy S." - Skye Sweetnam * "Help! I'm a Fish" - Creamy * "Green Slime" - Richard Delvy * "Schizophrenic Breakdown" - Chainmale * "You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)" - Dead or Alive * "Separate Ways (Worlds Apart)" - Journey * "Fergus Sings the Blues" - Deacon Blue (remake) * "Lemmings" - SFX * "The Safety Dance" - Men Without Hats * "Gimme Three Steps" - Lynyrd Skynyrd * "Saturday Night's Allright" - Elton John * "Hyakugojyuuichi 2003" - Lemon Demon * "Fade Away" - Che-Fu * "X-Treme!!!" - The Rob Walsh Project * "Tarzan Boy" - Baltimora 2004 * "Freestyler" - Bomfunk MC's (first remake) * "Senses Working Overtime" - XTC * "Refugee" - Tom Petty * "Urgent" - Foreigner * "Dance the Night Away" - Van Halen * "Post-Post Modern Man" - Devo * "Swing the Mood" - Jive Bunny * "Dreams" - Van Halen * "TV Set" - The Cramps * "Dance Hall Days" - Wang Chung * "Move Your Body" - Eiffel 65 * "No Nagging" - Froggy Mix * "My Best Friend's Girl" - The Cars * "You Think You're a Man" - Divine * "I Am The Music Man" - Black Lace * "Weird Science" - Oingo Boingo * "Vienna Calling" - Falco * "Who Needs Love Like That" - Erasure * "Don't You Want Me" - The Human League * "Float On" - Modest Mouse * "Yeah!" - Usher * "I Didn't Mean To Turn You On" - Robert Palmer * "Lola's Theme" - The Shapeshifters * "Come Dancing" - The Kinks * "Maybe Tomorrow" - Goldenhorse * "It's A Colorful World" - Smokey Robinson * "Join Us, Join In" - Taura Jackson * "I Beileve in You" - Kylie Minogue * "Word Up" - Cameo * "Monkey Magic" - Godiego * "eBay" - "Weird Al" Yankovic * "Shake It Up" - The Cars * "You Might Think" - The Cars * "Edge of Seventeen" - Stevie Nicks * "LSI (Love Sex Intelligence)" - The Shamen * "We Are Detective" - Thompson Twins * "Growing Pains" - Devo * "Take Me Out" - Franz Ferdinand * "Accidentally in Love" - Counting Crows (used for Shrek 2) * "Mecha Mania Boy" - Devo (first remake) * "Tangled Up in Me" - Skye Sweetnam * "Hot Blooded" - Foreigner * "The Weekend" - Michael Gray * "12 Pains of Christmas" - Bob Rivers * "Christmas Chimes" - Jason Ebs 2005 * "People From Ibiza (Ibiza Remix)" - Sandy Marton * "Runaway" - Bon Jovi * "Glasses Man" - Ken Laszlo * "Lemmings" - SFX (remake) * "Bad Boy" - Miami Sound Machine * "Stool Pigeon" - Nixon Pupils * "I Can't Take the Power" - Off-Shore * "Rabbit" - Chas & Dave * "Drink Drink Yer Zider Up" - The Wurzels * "(Nothing Serious) Just Buggin’" - Whistle * "Beds are Burning" - Midnight Oil * "Witch Doctor" - The Cartoons (remake) * "Axel F" - Crazy Frog * "California Girls" - David Lee Roth * "Who Let The Dogs Out" - Baha Men (remake) * "Feel Good Inc." - Gorillaz * "Dizzy (K-Tel Re-Recording)" - Tommy Roe * "R U Experienced" - Devo (remake) * "Greasy Kids Stuff" - Janie Grant * "My My My" - Armand Van Helden * "Mecha Mania Boy" - Devo (second remake) * "Puppet Boy" - Devo * "Do You Think I'm Disco" - Steve Dahl and Teenage Radiation * "Woodpeckers from Space" - VideoKids * "Satellite" - VideoKids * "DARE" - Gorillaz * "Crazy About Chocolate" - Holly-Gauthier Frankel (used for Sugar Sugar Rune) * "Freestyler" - Bomfunk MC's (second remake; used for Monster Jam) * "Birdhouse In Your Soul" - They Might Be Giants (remake) * "Senses Working Overtime" - XTC (remake) * "Walkie Talkie Man" - Steriogram * "Faster and Faster" - Devo * "I Want You" - Savage Garden (remake) * "Counting the Beat" - The Swingers (remake) * "Number One" - Skye Sweetnam * "Ninja Hattori, My Friend" - Rob Tinkler (used for Ninja Hattori) * "Schnappi, Das Kleine Krokodil" - Schnappi * "Circles" - Soul Coughing (remake) * "Rollin'" - Soul Coughing (remake) * "Popcorn" - Crazy Frog * "Push It To The Limit" - Paul Engermann * "Push the Button" - Sugababes * "Speed Racer" - Devo * "Tripping" - Robbie Williams * "Shake It Up" - The Cars (remake) * "Run With Us" - Lisa Lougheed * "Talk Dirty to Me" - Poison * "Der Kommissar" - Falco * "Push Th' Little Daisies" - Ween * "Alien Ball (Do the Betty!") - Tajja Isen * "Walking on Sunshine" - Aly & AJ * "That's What I Do" - Tajja Isen * "Dare to be Stupid" - "Weird Al" Yankovic (remake) * "Do Your Thing" - Basement Jaxx * "Can't Stop Rockin'" - ZZ Top * "Turn to You" - The Go-Go's * "Mad About You" - Belinda Carlisle * "99 Red Balloons" - Nena * "The Invisible Man" - Scatman John * "Enid" - Barenaked Ladies * "Black Hole Sun" - Soundgarden * "Atomic Betty" - Tajja Isen (used for Atomic Betty) * "Loadsamoney (Doin' Up the House)" - Harry Enfield` * "I Desire" - Devo (remake) * "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8" - Ken Laszlo (remake) * "Homies" - Insane Clown Posse (last music video played) Unaired Songs * "Jerry Springer" - "Weird Al" Yankovic (produced for the 2005 El TV Kadsre christmas tape, released on the Groovers DVD in 2008)